Demente
by AsunaHatori
Summary: Uraraka está completamente demente.
1. 1

**Fic basado en el doujinshi MakoHaru "Sistema para retención del novio" de Juurokugoh/Tohru.**

* * *

Katsuki había tenido un largo día, patear traseros era más agotador de lo que pensaba, pero amaba su trabajo. A sus casi 28 años se sentía pleno, era considerado uno de los héroes más fuertes del país, era admirado por miles y, por sobre todo, aunque sonara increíble, tenía a alguien que lo esperaba en casa.

Suspiró fuerte, metiendo su llave en la cerradura.

—Ya llegue— Habló bajito, quitándose los zapatos.

—¡Bienvenido!— Respondió en un grito una castaña, corriendo hasta el recibidor, abrazando con fuerza al rubio. Katsuki correspondió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, disfrutando de aquel olor a chocolate que desprendía su cabello. Sonrió levemente.

Con delicadeza, tomó entre sus manos su rostro, acariciando aquellas suaves mejillas, se acercó a darle un beso largo, un beso que expresaba lo mucho que ansiaba verla, que expresaba lo mucho que extrañaba a esa cara redonda. Al separarse, la chica esbozó una tierna sonrisa, para después volver a abrazar al rubio, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Se quedaron un pequeño rato así, hasta que ella habló.

—Bakugou-kun...— Murmuró, abrazando con más fuerza al rubio. —Muestrame tu celular.

Bakugou no respondió, miró hacia abajo con seriedad y sin poner resistencia, llevó su mano a su bolsillo, sacando lo pedido y entregandoselo a la chica.

—La comida ya está lista— Dijo la castaña, alzando la mirada y sosteniendo entre sus manos el celular de Katsuki, este asintió, caminando hacia el comedor.

Ochako sirvió para ambos y se sentó frente al rubio que ya comía en silencio, miró su plato con los ojos perdidos unos cuantos segundos para después mirar al rubio.

—¿Quién es Camie?— Preguntó. Katsuki alzó la mirada, dejando de comer.

—Una compañera de trabajo.— Contesto Katsuki, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. —La conocí hace muchos años cuando hice el curso de las licencias, el imbécil de mi jefe nos obligó a intercambiar números por cualquier situación que se presente.

—Oh, ya veo— Murmuró Uraraka, mirando la pantalla del celular. Bakugou siguió comiendo en silencio.

—Borrala— Dijo de repente, extendiendo el aparato frente al rubio.

Los ojos de Ochako ya habían perdido el brillo de hace tan sólo unos segundos, Katsuki miró el teléfono, como pensando. Sin decir nada, tomó el aparato y cumplió la petición de su novia, no, más bien, la orden.

—Ya está.— Hablo, aventando el celular frente a la chica, está sonrió tranquila, tomando los cubiertos y empezando a comer.

Así era Uraraka siempre, desde que habían comenzado su relación, cada noche al llegar, ella hurgaba en su teléfono ¿Qué buscaba? Bueno, es probable que ni ella lo sepa. Bakugou no era afán a la tecnología, así que le daba igual el que Uraraka lo tomara, no tenía nada que esconder, aún así, agradeció internamente que horas antes había borrado el registro de llamadas que había mantenido con la rubia, solo le había preguntado si había tenido problemas con su guardia, pero aquello sería más que suficiente para desencadenar un ataque de celos por parte de Ochako.

Y es que no la culpaba. Todo era culpa del imbecil de Deku. Él y Ochako habían comenzado una relación poco después de terminar la preparatoria, ingresaron a la misma agencia y todo iba perfectamente, Bakugou los imaginaba pronto casados y teniendo hijos, pero oh destino. Izuku Midoriya resultó ser más imbécil de lo que creía. La fama se le había subido a la cabeza y se había convertido en un completo patán. Deku rompió su relación de casi 7 años por otra mujer, tiempo después, Ochako se enteró por conocidos que Deku había estado engañandola desde hace un buen rato.

Katsuki chasqueo la lengua, irritado solo de recordar. Ochako lo miraba confundida con la cabeza inclinada.

—Vayamos a dormir— Sugirió el rubio —Estoy muerto— Ochako soltó una risita.

—Esta bien.

Se recostaron sobre su cama y Katsuki cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y la castaña lo abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo sus latidos que comenzaban a volverse irregulares.

—Bakugou-kun... — Musitó —Tú no me vas a dejar ¿Verdad?

Bakugou quedó en silencio escuchando como la respiración de Ochako se hacía más fuerte.

Ochako siempre estaba intranquila, siempre pensando en el peor escenario. Nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba completamente demente.

Lo sabía, Uraraka guardaba algo oscuro en el armario con llave y sabía que si por azares del destino su relación se acababa, ella atentaría contra su vida... o contra la de alguien más.

Se giró hacia ella.

—Cálmate, eso no pasara— Respondió Katsuki, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Pero pronto podrías conocer a alguien mejor, a una chica más bonita, más...— Ochako comenzó a hiperventilar y el rubio la abrazo fuerte para intentar calmarla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ochako, escucha esta mierda porque te juro que no quiero volver a repetirla.— Inhaló fuerte. — Eres lo único que necesito en mi vida, si así podrás estar tranquila, rompe mi maldito celular, no me importa en absoluto. Si así lo quieres, dile a la de la cola de caballo que me ponga un maldito rastreador para que puedas saber dónde estoy.

La castaña lo miro, para segundos después, comenzar a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Bakugou, murmurando unos débiles "Lo siento".

—Te amo— alcanzó a escuchar el rubio.

Todo estaba bien, se había jurado que ayudaría a Uraraka, no importaba que eso le fuera a costar toda su vida. No necesitaba a nadie más, con ella lo tenía todo.

Incluso si un día ella lo apuñalaba, si lo aprisionaba en esa habitación, no podría odiarla.

—También te amo—

 _Puede que Katsuki también esté algo demente_.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Hace unos días volví a encontrar esa joya de Doujinshi en mi inicio y mi mente comenzó a trabajar sola xD Me puse nostálgica pues ya tenia mucho que lo había leído.

¡Espero les guste! ❤

Si notan algún error, no duden en decirme, a veces no suelo darme cuenta de ello aunque sea muy obvio.


	2. 2

**A petición de varios Y PORQUE SOY DÉBIL, MALDITA SEA (?) Ya no será un OS, será algo corto de no más de 6 capítulos.**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

 **Fanfic basado en el doujinshi MakoHaru "Sistema para retención del novio" de Juurokugoh/Tohru**.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el patrón se repetía cada noche. Uraraka había pedido vacaciones, pues su estado mental la había afectado a nivel laboral y varias veces había cometido errores en rescates.

Esa mañana, Bakugou era el encargado de preparar el desayuno mientras, de nuevo, Uraraka revisaba su celular.

—Te llegó un correo— Dijo Uraraka.

—¿En serio? ¿De?— Preguntó Katsuki sin mirarla, tratando de fingir que no sabía de qué podría ser.

—De una fiesta que habrá hoy en la noche en la agencia —Contestó —Pero que raro, a mi no me llegó nada.

Era obvio, Katsuki se había encargado de amenazar de muerte a las secretarias para evitar que le enviaran su maldito spam y él había borrado cada email que había llegado, pero justo el día de esa horrible celebración Uraraka había decidido tomar su celular.

—¡Quiero ir!— Gritó emocionada.

—No creo que sea buena idea— Contestó Katsuki girando hacia ella. —Es posible que el nerd esté ahí —La sonrisa de Ochako se esfumó y quedó en silencio.

—Ahora estoy contigo, así que ya no me importa— Respondió. —Quiero ir.

—Cara redonda, no creo que…

—Quiero ir— Repitió casi en una orden, Katsuki suspiro rendido.

—Como sea— Respondió en un gruñido, girándose hacia la estufa.

Quién diría que el agresivo Katsuki Bakugou haría caso a un berrinche de su novia, pero es que era preferible ceder a sus órdenes a tener que calmarla con uno de sus ataques. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera.

—En el momento en el que yo diga que nos largamos, no quiero oír ni una sola queja— Advirtió el rubio.

—Está bien— Respondió Ochako con una sonrisa victoriosa. Bakugou sirvió el desayuno y ambos comieron en silencio.

Ochako comenzó a arreglarse, mientras Bakugou veía tranquilo las noticias, o eso intentaba. Tenía dos grandes problemas. El primero, era obvio que Izuku iba a estar en ese lugar, muy posiblemente con su nueva novia y si eso no le causaba un ataque a Ochako, seguro lo segundo sí, si por azares del destino una de sus compañeras de trabajo se acercaba a conversar, estaba perdido. Y era mucho peor si Camie se acercaba, sobre todo porque es de las personas que no conoce el espacio personal.

Se pasó su mano por su rostro, fastidiado.

—¿Como me veo?— Preguntó Ochako, parándose frente al rubio. Portaba un vestido largo en corte sirena, en color negro, un escote en "v" en el pecho y un bello bordado de rosas blancas en la espalda.

—Voy a matar a todo imbécil que ponga sus ojos sobre ti— Dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la castaña, invitándole a sentarse sobre el. Esta aceptó gustosa, pasando sus manos por su cuello.

—No será necesario, yo puedo matarlos primero— Respondió la castaña, sonriendo, Katsuki le devolvió la sonrisa, orgulloso. Se acercó a su rostro para besarla, tomando su cintura entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente hasta llegar a sus caderas. Detuvo sus movimientos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ochako.

—¿Ya terminaste?— Preguntó, Uraraka negó con la cabeza.

—Aún tengo que maquillarme.— Respondió, recargando su rostro en el hombro del rubio. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿En serio quieres ir?— Preguntó Katsuki.

—Sí— Contestó Ochako en tono cortante, aferrándose más al rubio.

—Entonces apúrate— Ochako se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, para terminar de arreglarse.

Bakugou también fue a cambiarse y al terminar, se sentó en el sofá a revisar su celular mientras esperaba a Ochako.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"¿Irás a la fiesta? ( ˘ ³˘)"

Era de Camie. Se apresuró a borrarlo.

—¿Qué haces cariño?— Preguntó Ochako, acercándose rápidamente hacia el rubio.

—Reviso el clima— Contestó algo nervioso, mostrándole la pantalla a la castaña con la página web del clima. —Parece que va a llover, llévate un abrigo, aunque no nos quedaremos mucho.

Ochako miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Bakugou, dudando.

—Está bien— Contestó, dándose la vuelta para ir por su abrigo. Bakugou se levantó del sofá.

—Te espero abajo.

Uraraka bajó casi a la par del rubio y ambos subieron al coche de este. Ninguno dijo nada en el recorrido hacia el salón.

Al llegar, Bakugou se lamentó internamente de ceder al capricho de Ochako, paparazzis por todos lados, tomando fotos a montón, invadiendo el espacio personal de los héroes, odiaba tanto ese ambiente, nadie le había mencionado esto. Al salir del auto, las cámaras los enfocaron a ellos, las cámaras comenzaron a tomar fotos, Ochako sonreía y saludaba alegre mientras Katsuki solo trataba inútilmente de ocultar su cara irritada.

Ochako tomó la mano del rubio y este correspondió el gesto sin mucho esfuerzo, los paparazzis tomaron más fotos que antes y ya harto, Bakugou jaló a la castaña para entrar al salón. Un salón de gran dimensión, con candelabros en lo más alto, dándole un toque elegante a el lugar. Uraraka logró divisar a Mina Ashido y ambos se acercaron.

—Pensé que no vendrían— Hablo alegre Mina, saludando de beso a la castaña.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos ¡No podía perder esta oportunidad!— Respondió Ochako con una gran sonrisa.

Mina llevó hasta su mesa a la pareja, donde se encontraban muchos de sus ex compañeros. Todoroki Shoto y ahora también Todoroki Momo, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Iida, Jiro y Denki.

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar, mientras que por su parte, Kirishima había arreado a Bakugou a platicar de muy mala gana con los chicos. Así durante más de una hora, Bakugou sentía que moría, odiaba las fiestas, las multitudes, la gente en general.

—Iré a la barra por un trago.— Anuncio parándose de su asiento. Los chicos no hicieron nada para detenerlo y siguieron conversando. Con pesadez se dejó caer sobre el asiento y le pidió al mesero un whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte, aunque no podía excederse, aún debía manejar.

—H-hola...— Escuchó a lado suyo —Cu-cuánto tiempo, Kacchan...

—¿Qué mierda quieres?— Preguntó de manera hostil el rubio al notar de quién era aquella voz. Deku sonrió incómodo, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo has estado?— Preguntó nervioso. Katsuki bufó.

—De la mierda por tener que compartir el puesto del número 1 contigo— Izuku río nervioso. No habló por unos segundos.

—¿Co-cómo van las cosas con Uraraka-san? ¿Ella está bien?— Preguntó, sosteniendo su copa de champagne entre sus manos. Bakugou gruñó molesto, aventando de mala manera su trago vacío sobre la barra.

—¿En serio te harás el preocupado ahora? ¿En serio eres tan imbécil? Vete a la puta mierda, nerd— Izuku bajó su cabeza, triste, por aquellas palabras.

—Tú también crees que la engañe ¿Verdad?— Murmuró. Katsuki, molesto, giró su asiento hacia el peliverde, sin embargo, este volvió a hablar.

—Kacchan, por favor, escúchame— Suplicó. —Las cosas no pasaron como lo contó Uraraka-san… ella… manipuló todo a su antojo.— La sangre le comenzó a hervir al rubio y alzó la mano, dispuesto a explotarle la cara.

—¿Realmente me crees capaz de hacer todo lo que ella dijo? Me conoces desde que somos niños, debes saber de lo que soy y no capaz. Crees… ¿Que heriría de esa manera a mi primera amiga? ¿A mi primer amor?— Bakugou no respondió, ni se movió de su asiento. —Escúchame, conociste a Melissa en la isla, y sabes que ni ella ni yo haríamos algo para dañarla.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué me dices toda esta mierda a mí y no a ella?— Preguntó Katsuki, aún enojado, pero con un tono más calmado.

—Vamos Kacchan… no te hagas tonto, ambos sabemos que eso sería inútil, ya haz visto a la verdadera Uraraka-san. ¿Ya ha revisado tu teléfono? ¿Tu correo? ¿Te ha impedido ir al trabajo? Estoy seguro que incluso te obligó a venir a este lugar— Bakugou quedó petrificado —Ella necesita ayuda, yo lo intenté por muchos años, la amaba, pero ese amor comenzó a apagarse con cada crisis. Al final no pude soportarlo y, aunque creí que por fin todo había acabado, ella se encargó de poner a todos nuestros amigos en mi contra… Tsuyu-san, Iida-kun, Ashido-san. Ella distorsionó todo a su favor. El reencontrarme con Melissa solo fue la señal de que debía alejarme, pero a pesar de todo, nunca le fui infiel, lo de Melissa y yo paso casi un año después.

Bakugou por primera vez, no tenía respuesta, estaba impactado. No podía creer todo ese cuento ¿Verdad?

Porque era un cuento ¿¡No!?

Deku miró hacia atrás, para encontrarse a la castaña mirándolo desde lejos, con los ojos bien abiertos, tembló asustado, mirando al rubio de nuevo.

—Kacchan, ten cuidado… ella es peligrosa, ella está…

—Hola Deku-kun.— Hablo Ochako, apareciendo justo detrás de él. Izuku dio un brinco asustado.

—¡Ho-hola Uraraka-san!— Saludó —¿Co-cómo estás?— Preguntó, claramente nervioso

—¡Muy bien! Las cosas van de maravilla con Katsuki-kun ¿Verdad cariño?— Respondió la castaña, acercándose al rubio, abrazándolo.

—Así es— Katsuki pasó su mano por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¡Me-me alegro! Bu-bueno, los dejo, no quiero interrumpir. Hasta luego.— Dijo Izuku con rapidez, parándose de su asiento.

—Hasta luego… me saludas a Melissa-chan— Respondió Ochako, sonriendo de manera siniestra, Deku tembló ante aquello, asintió asustado y se fue.

Bakugou pidió otro whisky, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo anterior.

—¿De quién hablaban?— Preguntó Ochako, abrazando por la espalda al rubio con fuerza.

—No sé. Ni siquiera lo escuché.— Respondió Bakugou empujando a Uraraka levemente. —Vámonos, ya me harte de tanta gente.

—Está bien.

Uraraka se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeras y ambos caminaron hasta la salida. A lo lejos una chica de cabello rubio lo vio.

—¡Inasa, mira! ¡Es Bakugou!— Dijo emocionada a su compañero. —¡Oye! ¡Baku…!

—¡No lo llames!— Gritó con rapidez Kirishima, tomando la mano de la chica, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Preguntó algo molesta.

—Mira, Camie, se que conociste a Bakugou en la preparatoria, pero por su bien y el tuyo, es mejor que no te le acerques más.— Respondió el pelirrojo.

—No lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero conocer a su novia también, se ve agradable.

—Solo sigue mi consejo y por sobre todo, no te le acerques a Uraraka.— Camie arqueó las cejas incapaz de entender aquella "recomendación" le preguntaría a Katsuki al día siguiente.

* * *

Bakugou subió al auto con el corazón a mil por hora, había escuchado claramente a Camie llamarlo, rezó, suplicó al Dios en el cual no creía, que, por favor Ochako no haya escuchado aquello. La castaña no dijo ni una sola palabra y Katsuki comenzó a manejar, tratando de calmarse.

—Bakugou-kun… ¿De que hablaban tú y Deku-kun?— Preguntó de nuevo, girando hacia él.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, no le estaba prestando atención— Respondió el rubio, mirándola de reojo.

—Umm… espero no me estés mintiendo y te haya dicho algo de mí… sabes que odio las mentiras— Dijo Ochako, posando su mano sobre la del rubio que se encontraba sobre la palanca de velocidades.

—¿Para qué mierda te mentiría?— Preguntó irritado. —Toda la vida he odiado a ese imbécil, si hubiera dicho algo de ti ya estaría de camino al hospital— Uraraka soltó una risa tétrica.

—Tienes razón— Respondió. Recargó su espalda en el asiento y giró su rostro hacia la ventana. Bakugou miró de reojo, viendo por el reflejo del vidrio, aquella mirada inexpresiva de la castaña y esa sonrisa macabra que seguro casi hace orinar a Izuku hace un rato.

Concentró su vista en la carretera y aceleró, aquella sensación de peligro lo hacía sentir vivo, esa maldita adrenalina. Sí, al igual que el peligro, estar con Uraraka le enloquecía.

—¡A la mierda el imbécil de Deku!— Gritó eufórico. Ochako soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Sí! ¡A la mierda!

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Como dije arriba, soy débil :'c y pues realmente lo hice OS porque creí que nadie me pelaria (?)

Gracias a Sarah bb que me ha brindado ❤ i lovu.

¡Espero les guste!


	3. 3

Los días pasaron y por más que Katsuki intentaba olvidar su encuentro con Izuku, no podía. El problema de Uraraka se había desarrollado a causa de Deku ¿No? Pero ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, eso le dijo ella e incluso el solo escucho la versión de Ochako sobre su rompimiento. El jamás se preocupó por escuchar la otra parte, pues no lo creyó necesario.

Perezoso, Bakugou despertó, estirando su mano hacia el buró, para apagar la alarma que anunciaban las 9 AM, se levantó, estirando sus brazos. Ochako dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Algunos minutos después, Uraraka apareció en la puerta de la cocina, somnolienta, despeinada y con una playera del rubio.

A paso lento se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Llegarás tarde?— Preguntó Ochako, acurrucándose.

—Sí, pero trataré llegar pronto.— Respondió Katsuki, sirviendo el desayuno.

—No vayas— Propuso —Quédate conmigo— Bakugou no respondió. De repente, en su mente, apareció aquel comentario que el peliverde había dicho..

 _"_ _¿Te ha impedido ir al trabajo?"_

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no iba a creer semejante cuento ¿Verdad? Era obvio que Deku había dicho eso en un intento de quedar bien después de lo que hizo.

—¿Bakugou-kun?— Llamó Ochako, extrañada.

—Comamos, se va a enfriar

En silencio comieron, Bakugou terminó primero y se levantó a darse un baño.

Uraraka lo despidió en la puerta con un beso, se veía triste.

—No me voy para siempre cara redonda, regreso en la noche— Dijo Katsuki, revolviendole el cabello a su novia.

—Lo sé, pero te amo tanto que quisiera estar todo el tiempo contigo— Respondió, abrazándolo. Bakugou se sonrojo.

—No digas cursilerías de la nada— Refunfuñó, avergonzado, Ochako río divertida. —Regreso en la noche.

—Ten cuidado.

* * *

El día transcurrió de manera normal, hasta las 6 de la tarde, cuando un gran villano de altura colosal, apareció y comenzó a destruir la ciudad. Bakugou actuó de inmediato, pues era el único en la zona, pero no fue suficiente, Kirishima, Jiro, Camie y la ahora veterana Mount Lady, llegaron al rescate.

La gente alrededor aplaudía eufórica, agradecida con los héroes. Pero sobre todo, gritaban por presenciar al héroe número 1 pelear a lado del número 18, Kirishima Eijirou y la heroína número 15, Camie Utsushimi, era algo único, pues Bakugou siempre peleaba solo.

Los paparazzis comenzaron a tomar fotos a montón de los héroes junto al ahora capturado villano. Utsushimi saludaba a la cámara feliz, miró a su lado y Katsuki estaba inmóvil, mirando a otro lado, fastidiado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su mano y la alzó victoriosa, moviéndola a la par de la de ella. Los paparazzis enloquecieron con aquello y comenzaron a tomar muchas más fotos que antes. Pero Bakugou ya no escucho el flash o los click de las cámaras, su mente quedó en blanco, perdió el color, sintió como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su lugar, con la mirada busco a la única persona que conocía su situación, al único que llamaba amigo, Kirishima, cuando lo encontró, se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, se encontraba tan pálido como él y tenía una mano sobre sus labios. Lo miró unos segundos, para después, reaccionar.

Con fuerza tiró de su brazo, soltándose del agarre de la rubia que, por la fuerza, cayó de espaldas contra el piso.

—¡Bakugou! ¿Qué te pa…?— Se calló al alzar la mirada y encontrándose con el rostro de Bakugou, se encogió, asustada por su mirada.

— **No me vuelvas a tocar, maldita perra** — Ordenó, Camie abrió los ojos asustada. El rubio, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la multitud.

Tomó su celular con manos temblorosas y marcó el número de la castaña. Sin éxito. Con el corazón amenazando salirse de su sitio, guardó el aparato dispuesto a correr hacia su hogar, pero incontables paparazzis se lo impidieron. Comenzaron a tomarle fotos a montón y a gritar preguntas. Bakugou intentó apartarlos, pero era imposible

—¡Bakugou!— Gritó Camie, acercándose con velocidad hasta el rubio.—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó exaltada, confundida y preocupa.

—¡Qué me dejes en paz!— Gritó aún más furioso el rubio, los paparazzis se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Por favor!— Suplico, tomando de nuevo su mano. El rubio volvió a mirar con terror la mano de la rubia sobre la suya y se soltó de su agarre.

—¡Por la puta mierda, Camie! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!— Gritó, los paparazzis comenzaron a tomar fotos, curiosos por la extraña conversación de los héroes.

—¿Esto es por tu novia? ¿Es por Uraraka?— Preguntó en un susurro. Bakugou se quedó en silencio, en shock. Camie volvió a tomar su mano. —Eres mi amigo y si tienes un problema quiero ayudarte, por favor Bakugou.

De un manotazo se soltó una última vez de su agarre, pero esta vez no fue Bakugou el que se soltó, fue Kirishima que con una mirada atemorizante dijo:

—Te dije que te mantuvieras a raya— Camie arqueo las cejas, incapaz de entender aquello ¿Por qué? Si Bakugou era su amigo. Kirishima giro hacia el rubio.

—Yo me encargo— Katsuki asintió. Y murmuró un casi inaudible "Gracias". De una explosión ya se encontraba arriba de un edificio, para después saltar por los techos a toda prisa hacia su destino.

Después de casi media hora, se encontraba frente a su hogar. El cual estaba silencioso y con todas las luces apagadas. Trago saliva y temeroso abrió la puerta.

—Ya llegué— Anunció en voz baja, quitándose los zapatos. Pero nadie respondió.

Caminó hasta el comedor, donde dejó su mochila. Necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua, sería una larga charla. Caminó hasta la cocina y prendió la luz para tomar un vaso y se horrorizó. Una gran mancha de sangre estaba sobre el lavabo y piso. Alterado, corrió hacia donde el rastro de sangre lo guiaba, dando con el cuarto de ambos, entró de un portazo para encontrarse a Ochako, en un rincón, mirando a la nada, con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, con cortadas por todos lados. Donde solo un rayo de luz del ya atardecer se filtraba por las cortinas.

—¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!— Gritó furioso y asustado, arrodillándose ante la chica, tomándola por los hombros. Esta, que miraba hacia la ventana, lo miró y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, aún con la mirada perdida.

—Lo siento…— Susurro débilmente. Bakugou respiraba agitado, pero sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, inspeccionó a Ochako, notando que sus heridas eran muy superficiales y se veían mucho peor de lo que eran.

—Creí… que no volverías— Susurro.

—Ochako, ya no puedo con esto, maldita sea. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.— Sollozo, Ochako miró con profunda tristeza como las lágrimas su amado fluían.

—Pe-perdóname…— Musitó. —Me odio… yo… todo lo que causó son problemas.— Con una fuerza desmedida, comenzó a rasguñarse los hombros, rasgándose la carne. Empezó a mecerse y a llorar más fuerte, hiperventilando.

—¡Detente por favor!— Gritó horrorizado el rubio ante la escena, tomando de las muñecas a la castaña.

 **¡SOY MALA!**

 **!SOY MALA!**

 **¡SOY MALA!**

 **¡SOY MALA!**

 **¡MUY MALA!**

Gritó, totalmente fuera de sí, jalando con fuerza su cabello, arrancando unos cuantos mechones en el proceso. Bakugou la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello, Ochako siguió llorando, calmandose lentamente.

—Bakugou por favor… tan solo… déjame. No mereces esto, no mereces algo tan horrible como yo, acabaré rápido con esto, así que por favor… solo vete.— El rubio negó, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Cállate, cállate, maldita sea Ochako, cállate!— Gritó. —No te voy a dejar ¡Nunca!— Grito, tomando su rostro con sus manos. —Necesitas ayuda, la necesitamos.— Susurró, limpiando las lágrimas de su novia con sus pulgares.

—Te amo, maldita sea. Eres mi vida entera, pero no quiero seguir así, no quiero verte así, ya no creo poder soportarlo…— Ochako se sintió sin aire al ver al rubio llorar ¿Por qué lo único que lograba era hacer sufrir a la persona que más amaba? ¿Por qué su mente era tan cruel?

Se aferró a él haciéndose un ovillo, llorando desconsolada, Katsuki recargó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, también derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Me retiraré por un tiempo— Soltó de repente, acariciando el cabello castaño de Ochako.

—¿Qué…?—

—Buscaré un profesional y juntos saldremos de esto— Ochako de nuevo comenzó a llorar con fuerza, asistiendo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro, donde poco a poco, comenzó a formarse una sonrisa que no alcanzaba su mirada.

 **Bakugou no volvería a irse.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Tengo muchas excusas pero diré la más creíble (?) Mi nuevo trabajo me tiene sin tiempo, literal solo llegó a dormir a mi casa, pero en mis horas de comida y así, escribía un poco.

En estos meses he tenido la oportunidad de convivir muy de cerca con una persona que tiene este trastorno (No al nivel de Uraraka, pero si algo denso) así que pude plasmar un poco mejor la situación.

En fin, espero les guste y pido de favor me tengan paciencia si ven algo mal escrito y así, tengo sueño y estoy enferma (?)


End file.
